


On Being Female [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gender Related, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by NomadIt began, as did so many bewilderments small and large, with a declaration by Captain Carrot.





	On Being Female [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Being Female](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590220) by [Nomad (nomadicwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cd43khbk74qwbqt/on%20being%20female.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rrz7ahyk6z773k7/on_being_female.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 6 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:08:14 



## Cover Art

  * **Source:** [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Br%C3%B6stharnesk_med_trekronor_fr%C3%A5n_Livdrabantk%C3%A5ren_-_Livrustkammaren_-_106384.tif) (modified) 
  * **License:** [CC BY-SA](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/)

  
---|---


End file.
